


Maekrix

by brokenbabyvulture



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Big Ol' Dragon, CRONCH, Darastrix Academy, Draconic - Freeform, Dragons, F/F, Hard vore, Healing Magic, Magic, Tiny Lil' Human, consensual vore, magic lesson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenbabyvulture/pseuds/brokenbabyvulture
Summary: Termyre had always been a claws-on teacher, and usually, it was nothing but helpful to any student who wanted to learn from her. She took only the most adept magicians, and while the road she mapped out for her apprentices was paved with accidents, injuries, mistakes, and failure, it was also famous for being entertaining.





	Maekrix

**Author's Note:**

> Not enough consensual dragon/human gore. You know you're starved for content when you're staring down an empty Word Doc.

Termyre had always been a claws-on teacher, and usually, it was nothing but helpful to any student who wanted to learn from her. She took only the most adept magicians, and while the road she mapped out for her apprentices was paved with accidents, injuries, mistakes, and failure, it was also famous for being entertaining. 

Her current charge was named Dormi, an excitable human girl studying at the academy to become a dragon master. She was eager to please her teachers through any means and was famous at Darastrix for always pushing herself past her limits. A dislocated shoulder in aerial training, two missing fingers in metalworking, six broken teeth in hand to hand combat, always with her signature grin. 

Because of her familiarity with the Darastrix infirmary staff, the administration decided it might be a good idea to enroll Dormi in extra practice with Termyre, resident expert in healing magic. Dormi was a little intimidated knowing how powerful Termyre was, but always eager to learn, she stood outside the huge doors of the silver dragon’s lair full of excitement and a little bit of fear. 

“Good afternoon, thurae.” The dragon’s noble voice spoke as the iron doors swung open. 

Termyre was one of the only dragons at the academy who still called her charges by “student” in Draconic. Those who practiced under her were told to call her the Draconic word for teacher. 

“Hi, Termyre!”

The dragon flinched. “Maekrix, please. I’m your teacher today, you will refer to me as such.”

“Sorry Ter-, ah, maekrix.”

The silver dragon smiled. “Good. Ready to get to work, young one?”

“Always. “

Dormi followed Termyre’s padding footsteps into the cavernous lair. The maekrix kept a simple home, mostly filled with her prized possessions. An enchanted sword, a set of silver dice, spices from all over the world, and other unique trinkets were strewn on shelves and tables around the cave. It was cozy, and Dormi liked it much more than the gold dragon’s lairs, packed with equipment and papers, or the reds’ with their piles of money and jewels. She felt at home. 

“What do you know about healing magic, Dormi?”

“Almost nothing. I’ve never needed it.”

The dragon sighed and cocked a ridged brow. “The other instructors don’t even make you ask to go to the infirmary anymore.”

Dormi blushed with embarrassment. “I don’t need to go that often. I can take care of myself.”

“I’m sure you can. But right now, I think we can both agree that you’d be better off knowing healing magic than not, yes?”

“Fine, I’m listening.” Dormi slumped onto one of the human-sized chairs in the dragon’s room.

“Oh no, stand up. Do you see the dagger on that shelf there?”

Dormi nodded, standing up and moving towards it.

“Bring it here, thurae.”

Dormi presented the blade to the dragon, who took it delicately between her claws. The dragon pressed the blade to the middle of her paw, drawing crimson blood. 

Dormi blushed again, unable to take her eyes off the blood running down the knife. 

The maekrix smiled, noticing her student’s attraction. Setting the knife down, Termyre touched a claw to the cut and spoke a few words in Draconic. The blood ran back into the wound as it closed, not even leaving a scar behind. 

Termyre looked up at the small human, noticing her hurried breathing and flushed cheeks.

“Look simple enough?”

Dormi blinked a few times, refocusing. “Yeah. Yeah, I can handle that.”

“Give me your hand then.”

Dormi held out her hand nervously.

The dragon touched the cold silver to the human’s palm gently. The enchanted blade took little pressure to slice through flesh.

Dormi inhaled sharply at the biting pain, staring at her blood as it pricked up in beads around the wound. Her breathing sped up as she tried to focus her magic. She touched her fingers to the warm blood on her hand and spoke the Draconic word for heal. “Irisv.” The blood returned to her hand and the wound closed, just as Termyre’s had.

“Very good girl,” Termyre remarked gently. “Do you feel comfortable with that?”

“Yeah, that’s alright. I can do that.”

Dormi looked a little overexcited, and Termyre had no intention of wasting the opportunity.

“Do you want to try something a little more difficult?”

“Yes, anything.”

The Ornyx stormshell had some dragons with interesting tendencies, so Termyre was no stranger to the concept of subspace. In fact, some of the toughest dragons came to her when they needed an escape. She knew what subspace looked like, and she was starting to see it in Dormi.

“If you want me to stop, say it in Draconic. Do you understand?”

“Yes, maekrix.”

Termyre touched a gentle claw to the human’s small body, reassuring and grounding her. With that, the huge dragon opened her jaws and picked Dormi up, holding her frame gingerly between her massive teeth. 

Termyre held her human between her teeth for a while, shaking her playfully. The enormous teeth pierced Dormi’s skin, leaving rings of blood to drip down onto the dragon’s tongue.

The coppery taste of sanguine was one Termyre hadn’t tasted in decades. The warm liquid filled her head with primal instinct she had been trained to suppress. She shook her head slightly, trying to shake the thoughts out of her head. The movement brought a new wave of pain for Dormi, who could hold back a small moan. 

Termyre wanted to tell her girl how well she was doing, but that would require putting her down, and the dragon was only just getting started.

The maekrix started to close her jaws slowly, putting gentle pressure on the Dormi’s ribs. They were on the verge of cracking, and the anticipation made both Dormi and Termyre shiver.

The normally gentle dragon was starting to lose her composure. The blood on her tongue, the quiet sound of bones cracking, Dormi’s ragged moans, it was all too much for her.

Before she could stop herself, Termyre brought her jaws together full force. There a discordant symphony of snapping bones and bloodcurdling screams as Dormi’s body broke under the force. She felt her lungs screaming, her throat raw and shredded. She felt like she was dying.

Termyre, on the other claw, hadn’t felt so alive in ages. The blood finally poured into her mouth, monstrous desire for flesh breaking through years of restraint. The dragon sounded a satisfied growl as she drank it all in. Bone fragments cut her great mouth, adding her own blood to Dormi’s as it all ran down her throat. She reveled in the screams and tears, feeling powerful again. 

Dormi was still shaking, coughs full of blood and cries of pain wracking her small form. She couldn’t feel her legs, totally convinced they were no longer a part of her. All she could do to keep from passing out was to wrap her arms around the silver dragon’s snout, trying to keep herself grounded.

“P-pok…” Dormi finally choked out, unsure if Termyre could even hear her. But the dragon’s superior senses picked up the safeword, and the mighty jaws moved to set down the human as quickly and delicately as possible. Most of Dormi’s body was held together now by little more than threads of tendons and skin. She was crying softly, too exhausted to scream anymore.

The great maekrix calmed the beast in her that roared for more blood. She laid down next to the wrecked girl, curling her huge body around Dormi’s tiny one. She held a paw over the girl’s wounds, murmuring the strongest healing incantations she knew. She showered her companion with praise, trying to calm her from the adrenaline high. 

“You were so wonderful thurae. I’m so proud of you.”

Termyre caught a small smile grace Dormi’s bloodstained lips. The young girl pressed herself against the dragon’s cool scales and breathed deeply. She touched a weak hand to Termyre’s snout.

“Irisv,” she whispered.

Termyre felt the small wounds in her mouth heal instantly as a smile grew on her face. 

“Vixna, Dormi.”

“My pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> First ever OCs, working more on their characterization at the moment. Didn't actually intend to write any more for them but I feel like I might now.


End file.
